In Loving Memory
by Icez Bluez
Summary: Rukawa died and became a ghost and the only one who could see him is the Ace of Ryonan *New Chapter!*
1. Default Chapter

Title: In Loving Memory of Super Rookie  
  
Standard Disclaimer apply- Slam Dunk does not belong to me.  
  
Summary: Rukawa died and became a ghost. No one can see him except the ace of Ryonan. *First attempt at a Slam Dunk Fic  
  
… -Thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1-Death of the Rookie  
  
Rukawa rode home in tears and anger. His tears-filled eyes made it hard of him to see where he was riding. Rukawa had just returned from the hospital when he had earlier in during basketball practice where he suddenly collapsed to the ground and was brought to the hospital. There, the doctor had studied his heath history background and results and found that like his parents. Rukawa too, had weak lungs which were weaker than an average woman's therefore nowadays he had difficulties breathing. The Doctor told him to watch his exercise, for he shortened his life span if he doesn't.  
  
Rukawa: I am too young to die anyway. Damn those people up there especially the one writing the fate!   
  
He using his left arm, he wiped away his tears and didn't see where he was going. Rukawa rode from the alley into the busy open road. The driver of the monster truck for transporting cranes; quickly hit on his honk and hit the brakes. The signal and braking came too late as the truck came into contact with Rukawa. Rukawa flew off his bike and hit against a lamppost.  
  
Rukawa was hurting like shit, never in his life did ever felt this kind of pain. He felt warm liquid flowing down his forehead and down his face and both legs felt broken because of his weak lungs, he could hardly breathe. By then, many people had rushed toward him and Mitsui was one of them.  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa! Hang in there! The ambulance is coming!!  
  
Rukawa grabbed Mitsui's sweater, staining with his blood.  
  
Rukawa: Mmmitsuii………pplleeeaasse……savvee…me…I……don't…want…tooo…  
  
He didn't finished his sentence for he felt the huge sudden urge to sleep, the volume around suddenly went silent, he saw Mitsui crying before he finally closed his eyes for the last time  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa, hang in there! The ambulance is here! Please don't die! What about basketball? *Began sobbing hard.  
  
The paramedics pulled Mitsui away from Rukawa's body  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa!! Wake up!!  
  
Paramedic #1: You know him?  
  
Mitsui: Yes, he is my teammate. Please save him!  
  
Paramedic #1: We will try our very best.  
  
They began a CPR on Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa's spirit or soul came out of the body and came face to face with a skeleton in black cloak with a scythe and an empty hourglass.  
  
Rukawa: Who are you?  
  
DEATH: I AM DEATH.  
  
Rukawa looked down at his bloody body and Mitsui and said: Am I dead?  
  
DEATH: YEAH. YOU MAY GO NOW  
  
Rukawa: What am I supposed to do now?  
  
DEATH: ANYTHING  
  
DEATH began walking away toward a giant white horse and rode it up into the air, leaving Rukawa (the soul) watching his body taken away into the ambulance. Now he was empty, feeling as light as a feather and freed from the terrible pain. He began floating away from the scene.  
  
-Hospital-  
  
Rukawa was pronounced dead at 9:30pm. Mitsui broke down and cried, he had followed Rukawa to the hospital and had telephoned Coach Anzai to be at the hospital. Coach Anzai nearly suffered his second heart attack at the hospital, on hearing that Rukawa was dead. By then, reporters were gathering in the hospital. Rukawa the ghost was there too, he watched the scene before leaving the hospital to sleep somewhere for the night.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: so how was it?  
  
Rukawa: DO I really have to be a ghost?  
  
Icez_Bluez: Hai.  
  
Rukawa: D'ahou  
  
Icez_Bluez: How dare you!! For that you shall pay and die!!  
  
Rukawa: I already dead  
  
Icez_Bluez: Oh really…I forgot so anyway I shall sent you to hell then… * Bwahahahahahahahahahaha…… 


	2. Bad Newz

In Loving Memory  
  
Standard Disclaimer- Slam Dunk do not belong to me at all  
  
-Chapter 2 -The Bad New-  
  
(...)- Author's note  
  
Rukawa by morning, was floating aimlessly around the hospital. By then, most of the basketball players had choked on their breakfast while reading the morning paper.  
  
-Kanagawa's Newspaper-  
  
-Super Rookie died in hospital last night- story by Yumiko  
  
Super Rookie of Shohoku, Rukawa Kaede died last night after being hit by a monster truck for transporting cranes (Forgot what that vehicle known as) in Kanagawa Hospital. According to eye-witness and team-mate, Mitsui Hisashi, said that Kaede was on his racer, on his way home from the earlier basketball training when the accident occured. Other than that, Mitsui gave no comment and walked away. Shohoku's Basketball Coach, Anzai, was there at the hospital after being notified by Mitsui, told us that Kaede is a young and talent player and could probably be the best player in Japan if the incident had not occured.  
  
##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@  
  
-Akagi's househould-  
  
"Nii-san!" Haruko stood pale-faced in front of her brother who was in the middle of gobbling down his breakfast of Chicken Porridge. "*gobble*What?*gobble*" "Did you read the morning paper yet?" Akagi paused and said "Not yet and you the current reader of it by the way." "Not all? Did you even see the headline?" Akagi continued gobbling "No.Why? You looked as if your idol died." Haruko went even paler "Nii-san, how did you know?" Haruko held the paper out for her brother to read. "Hmm...Super Rookie died in hospital last night...who could it be? Sendoh?" "No, read the article." "Super Rookie of Shohoku, Rukawa Kaede died last night -What the-?" Akagi like the rest of the other players, started choking on his breakfast.  
  
(Imagine- Gori choking on porridge and then die)  
  
~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
-Mitsui's Household-  
  
Mitsui was still lying faced down on the bed when Kaogure walked in. He didn't sleep a wink last night as each time he closed his eyes he would see Rukawa in pool of blood and pain, dying. He still remember what Rukawa had said "Mmmitsuii…pplleeeaasse……savvee…me…I……don't…want…tooo…" before closing those painful blue kitsune eyes for the very last time. "Mitsui, are you up yet?" Kogure sat down on the bed next to him. Mitsui looked up at his four- eyes friend "Kogure..." Kogure noticed unshed tears. "Mitsui, you can have my shoulder." Mitsui sat up straight and hugged Kogure, crying out those unshed tears and painful memory.  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Sakuragi's Household-  
  
A burst of horrible singing of 'Ore Wan Tensei" filled up the little apartment when he lived alone. "I wondered whether the kitsune is up yet? That boy is always sleeping away." Hanamichi was about to step out of his apartment when the phone rang. Hanamichi cursed the caller and picked up the receiver "Moshi Moshi?" "Morning Hanamichi, Miyagi here" "Hi Shorty! What up?" "*Sighed deeply* Did you read the morning paper yet?" "no. Why?" "Go and read it. Bye. Oh yeah, i warning you that this gonna break your heart." Sakuragi hang back the reciever and wondered what the last sentence meant. He carefully locked the apartment and walked past his neighbour's apartment. He spotted a newspaper on the 'Welcome' mat and picked it up. His eyes widened on seeing the headline and even wider when he read finished the article, tears were flowing down his cheekes. "Kit..Kitsune, why did you leave me?!" He yelled out to the heaven above, hoping that Kaede would hear him.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
-Kaede-  
  
Rukawa looked back "Weird, I thought I heard D'ahou shouting." Rukawa continued his wandering until "Rukawa-kun, wait up!" He turned around to see the ace of Ryonan running toward him "Morning, Rukawa-kun!" Sendoh stood beside Rukawa "Oooh...You grown taller!" Rukawa shake his head and sighed "Did you read the morning paper yet?" "No, Why?" "I am dead, you D'ahou." "Oh really...HAHAHAHAa.." Sendoh laughed fakely. "Do i looked as if i was joking?" "no, but you grew taller." "Look down at my feet, D'ahou!" Sendoh looked down to see Rukawa's feet hovering above the ground. "Wow! How did you do that?" "I am dead, Don't forget to get today paper." With that Rukawa disappeared into thin air, leaving Sendoh in front of a Newstand. "Would you like to purchase a paper, Sir?" asked the old lady "Hai." Sendoh handed over the money and took the paper. "Such a sad case to go at such a young age." as she said while attending to another customer. Sendoh was shocked when he read finished the article That mean I have been talking to Rukawa the ghost and he wasn't lying about he being dead. That mean that i cannot play basketball with him anymore! But the question is how come i can see him? Sendoh shrugged his shoulder and made his way to school slowly without realizing that he was already late  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note- Finally here is chapter two!! hoped you enjoy it, now on to chapter three but the problem what should chapter three be??...Still deciding whether this fic is gonna be a non-yaoi or a yaoi...still no idea, any suggestions pple??...if yes, mail me at obey_moi@hotmail.com  
  
Should Chapter 3 be...  
  
1. Rukawa goes to hell  
  
2. Rukawa's funereal  
  
3. Kainan and Shoyo's reaction  
  
Vote and mail me or leave a msg at the reviewer corner... 


	3. Two teams' reactions

In Loving Memory  
Chapter 3- Two teams' reactions   
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk do not belong to me  
  
Author note: Thanks for the voting, I guess choice 3 won the overall. In case, you forgot -   
Choice 3 is Shoyo and Kainan's reactions   
*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
Reviewer's corner  
doujin- Sorry that your vote was not this chapter coz i need pple to be 'dead' so that in the   
future chapter would be much more interesting especially when Rukawa goes to Hell. Anyway, thanks  
fot the great idea or suggestion about Rukawa being assigned to create unbalance, i might use   
this happy suggestion! ^__^  
  
Yuuki-Thanks for voting and reviewing. Sorry, Rukawa have to go to Hell maybe later he would say   
'Hi' in heaven.  
  
akari- Thanks for voting  
  
Kanon*Altrui- I think it gonna be HanaRu, no idea yet. I haven't read that fic yet and didn't know  
that such a fic existed. Anyway, if i have the time, i go and check it out. But for now if the   
plot is the same, i apologised coz i didn't know. Anyway the ending is gonna be a surprise and   
different from the fic that u mention.  
  
OrOoo- Yes, your wish is granted. The fic is not gonna to be a SenRu or RuSen.  
  
korosu- I am not gonna to sent him deep south yet. Hahaha.I can imagine Rukawa in red, with horns  
and pitchforks. Sorry, Funeral in the next chapter  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~In Shoyo's basketball club Room~  
  
All the players were observing 11 minutes of silent, in memory of the Shohoku jersey no.11 player  
, Rukawa Kaede. Finally the 11 minutes were up, Fujima stood up (since they were all sitting down  
) and said "We would be attending Rukawa's funeral somewhere this week so be prepared to get some  
black suit. That's all and there is no practice for this afternoon." With that, the basketball   
club members left the room, leaving only Fujima and Hanagata. "Are they all gone?" asked Fujima   
quietly as he sat down on the chair. Hanagata checked the room before giving a thumbup "Hai."   
Taking the thumbup as a green light, Fujima started crying like he did when Shoyo lost to Shohoku  
. "Why, Hanagata? Why?" Hanagata wrapped his arm around Fujima's neck and replied "I don't know.   
Maybe Heaven is blind." Hanagata kissed Fujima on the neck, causing Fujima to stop crying and look   
up at Hanagata. "Oh Hanagata, I don't know what i do without you by my side." Fujima stood up and   
hug Hanagata. I heard that Hanagata's eyes widened at the voice  
of the late Shohoku Ace "What's wrong" asked concerned Fujima as he stared at shocked and paled-faced   
Hanagata "Er...Nothing. Come, let get going or we will be killed." Hanagata looked around the   
room to see no one and quickly ushered Fujima out of the room. Unnoticed to thim, Rukawa all the   
while was hovering above them At the   
blink of the reader's eyes( Quick please blink!), he disappeared.   
  
~Kainan~  
"Maki!Maki!" Kiyota chased after Maki who was strolling down the corridor slowly with Jin. Both   
Seniors turned around to see Kiyota running toward both of them at the same time, waving the   
morning newspaper. Finally the wild monkey was panting heavily beside the duo and said "Did ya   
read the morning paper yet?" Jin solemnly nodded his head, Maki spoke up "Hai, I er...sort of   
choked on my breakfast." "Same!" came both reply from Jin and Kiyota. Jin shaked his head sadly  
"It is really hurts to see a talent player go like that." "Serve him right! Never watch where he  
was going!" His remark got himself a punch on the head, courtesy of Maki. "Kiyota, don't be so   
mean to a dead person. Come on, Jin let get going." "Where to, Maki?" "General Office, to use the  
PA system to inform the members that practice is cancelled and get a black suit." Jin chased   
after Maki who was heading down the stairs to the General Office. Kiyota dumoed the newspaper  
into the nearest bin and thought to himself I am going to be the next MVP! Kiyota looked around the corridor to see no one "Man, this place is either haunted   
or i am out of my mind!" I think i choose opinion two came the voice again. "AAaaarrrgggggggh  
hhhhh!!!! I am out of here! Dad, I want a transfer this instant!!" yelled Kiyota as he run down   
the empty corridor or not so empty corridor as Rukawa was madly laughing away on the ground. "Man  
, this is fun!"  
  
~Shohoku~  
"Ayako, what's the problem?" asked concerned Miyagi as he sat down beside the girl od his dream.  
Ayako sighed deeply "Is just that the school lost the file of Rukawa and we are not able to   
contact his parents." "You don't have to worry about that." Both heads turned to the doorway to  
see a sad Red-headed. "Why?" asked confused Ayako "Coz both his parents are dead, if i am not   
wrong, they both died from an illness." Sakuragi sat down beside them to join in their conversation  
"How did you know about that, Hanamichi?" "Coz Shorty, Rukawa is my best friend and my..."   
as he thought silently, his head looking down to the floor. Tears started   
streaming down his face. Unknown to everyone including Rukawa, Sakuragi had a bottle of poison in  
his duffel bag.  
  
TBC  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Rukawa: What??!! No Funeral??  
Icez_bluez: Sorry, the school lost ur record and we can;t collect ur body  
Rukawa: BakA~~!!  
Icez_Bluez: Sorry.... Speaking of which...  
  
I needs souls!! Lots of souls!! To be in hell, so please kindly volunteer yourself to be one of   
the soul in hell...  
Please include the following  
1) Your Email address (So that i mail u when the chapter is up)  
2) Your Penname (So that i can thank you)  
3) Your character name and the informations about ur character please do not give ur penname   
like eg. Icez bluez for the character name...  
4) state whether u want ur character to be the souls there or the guards and demons there.  
Thanks!!...... 


	4. Rukawa's funeral part 1

In Loving Memory  
  
Rukawa's funeral Part 1  
  
Author's notes: Wahha--HHccoooOOO!!!! Excuse me, *Sniff *Sniff...Sick at the moment but managed to get a chapter *sniff*sniff WaahhhhaaaHHHCCCCCCCooooooooo!...Excuse me......done...Hoped you enjoy and review...*sniff*sniff...  
  
Miyagi sat down on the bench in the dark empty gym, memories flooding back  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"D'Ahou" "Teme, Kitsune!" Shouted Sakuragi and passed the ball to Miyagi and step forward and closer to Rukawa. Rukawa snatched the ball from Miygai, dribbling it slowly, gaining pace at the same time. Finally with enough speed, Rukawa leaped up and about to dunk the ball beautifully when Sakuragi jumped up in front, blocking Rukawa off. "Baka Kitsune! I am not going to let you pass!" The ball slipped off Rukawa's hand, accidentally slamming into Sakuragi's face. Both got back to the ground. Sakuragi's nose was bleding and red in the face, that was the first time when Rukawa laughed. "D'ahou" came from his lips "Simply D'ahou."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Simply D'ahou" These words came re-playing in Miyagi's mind. Tears seeped from his eyes. "We are going to be missing you, Rukawa Kaede." Whispered Miyagi as he wept away his tears. It has been two days since Rukawa passed away. "Miyagi?" asked concerned Ayako as she entered the gym and sat down beside Miyagi. "I am fine so how about Rukawa's body?" "That is why i am here. The body have been collected." Miyagi's eyes widened "What do you mean 'collected'" "Somebody signed the form to collect his body." "Who?" "Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
-Sakuragi's residence-  
  
Sakuragi sat down on the bed and smiled at the body lying peacefully on the bed. "Kaede...You are so beautiful even in death." Sakuragi smiled as he stroked the pale face gently. Rukawa the ghost, all the while was watching him, a ghostly tears dropped on to the Red-headed's hand. "Hanamichi..." Hanamichi's eyes widened at the ghostly voice of his belated lover. "Kaede? Kaedeo, is that you? Where are you?" Sakuragi got off the bed, madly flunging his arms in the air, hoping that he could get hold of the spirit. "Kaede, where are you?" Sakurgai blindly felt the air, finally breaking down in teas as he sat down on the bed and cried. "Kaede, where are you? I am so scared...where are you? I am so lonely." Sakuragi hugged himself. Rukawa the ghost could no longer bear the pain both lovers were feeling, float over to his living lover and put his arms around Hanamichi. Hanamichi felt arms around him, the same kind of feeling whenever Rukawa hug him when he was lonely. "I love you, Hanamichi." Rukawa whispered into his ear. Both hoped that time would stay still and not go on forever so that they would be staying in that position forever but it was impossible.  
  
Outside Sakuragi's apartment, Kogure and Mitsui were deciding on whether to check on the red-headed. "Kogure, do you think we should leave him in his own misery?" "No. What id he killed himself?" "I don't think so, come on let's get going." MItsui dragged him away, only to find themselves bumping into another body. "Sendoh Akira! I am so sorry, we didn't see where we were going." Kogure apologised to the Ryonan Ace. "That's okay, what are you guys doing here?" Actually, we were planning to check on Sakuragi but Mitsui decided against it." Mitsui poked Kogure in the stomach " I think we should not disturb him at all." Sendoh shook it head and said" Should be all right. Hey, look the door is opened!" Sendoh pointed to the slightly ajar door. He pushed the door opened and walked toward the room, followed by Kogure and Mitsui. The threesome entered the room to see Sakuragi sitting down on the bed, his eyes closed peacefully and a smile on his face. Sendoh saw Rukawa the ghost's arms around Sakuragi, face leaning against Sakuragi's back, eyes closed and a smile. Rukawa's eyes snapped opened to see the threesome and remember that Sendoh could see him. He put a finger to his lips, indicating to Sendoh not to tell them that he was in the room and kissed Sakuragi on the back of the head then slowly disappearing away.  
  
Kogure sat down on the bed beside Sakuragi and put an arm around him. "Sakuragi, are you alright?" Sakuragi opened his eyes and stared at the visitors especially at Sendoh "Yeah, i felt Rukawa came back." With that, he stretched backward to stroke Rukawa's face. "Sakuragi, are you going to give him a funeral?" asked Sendoh as he stared at the body of the late Shohoku ace. Rukawa's body was covered by a white blanket. "Funeral?" "Yeah, a funeral for Rukawa's" spoke up Mitsui as he looked out of the window, in order not to see Rukawa's face in the case the face might bring back the painful memories of Rukawa's dying moment. "Micchy, could i aske you something?" "Go head." "Did Rukawa died peacefully?" "No." Sakuragi stopped stroking Rukawa's cheek. Sendoh noticed the sudden tension and quickly added "I am sure he died peacefully." No, i didn't "Are you sure?" asked Sakuragi sadly. Kogure now had stopped hugging Sakuragi, spoked up "Rukawa needs a proper funereal and a proper burial." Hearing this, Sakuragi immediately stood up 'No! He may have a funeral but no burial! I don''t want to lose him again!" "But..." "No buts! Now get the hell out of my house and leave me alone with Kaede." Sendoh urged Mitsui and Kogure to leave the house, pushing both of them out of the door. "Don't worry, i can handle him." With that he shut the door.  
  
Soon Sendoh and Sakuragi was sitting together on the bed "Sakuragi, i know how you are feeling and i am sure Rukawa is feeling the same." Sakuragi's teary eyes looked up the Ryonan Ace "Are you sure? You are not him! I am sure he already forgotten about me!" That's not true! Sendoh sighed and said " Sakuragi, how about this? You give him the funeral and you keep the body after that?" Sakuragi smiled "Sendoh, that is a great idea!" Sendoh smiled and said " I am a tensei!" Sakuragi narrowed his eyebrow " I am the true Tensei! You impostor!" Sendoh mentally sweatdropped and thought At least part of his ego is back. "I think i have to get going back if you need anything, just call me!" Sendoh was about to turn and head out of the room when Sakuragi called " Sendoh! Wait.!" Sendoh turned and looked at him "What the matters now?" "Help me with the funeral arrangement."  
  
TBC  
  
Bwhahahaha.....so wat is in part two. Damn the stupid cold i had, i can;t think that well so u have to wait...Thanks to those ghost and guard who would make hell a wonderful place!! Ja ne...too sick, i have to go and rest... 


	5. Author's note

In Loving Memory  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one's disclaimer for details.  
  
Author's Notes:  
Sorry to disappoint you guys coz this is not a chapter but happy little notice for u guys. I am still sick, sneezing and coughing at the moment so Rukawa's funeral Part 2 would take quite awhile.  
Anyway I need people to   
attend Rukawa's funeral...  
  
You can either be attending the funeral or sent a msg to Sakuragi Hanamichi....If u are interested please email me the following:  
  
1) Ur penname or name u want to use in the story  
2)state wat u want to do- 1) attend the funeral  
2) sent a messenge to Sakuragi  
3)please state ur gender or either i shall state u as a homosexual or genderless...  
  
  
PLEASE DO NOT, I REPEAT- DO NOT LEAVE UR BIO AT THE REVIEWER'S CORNER... PLEASE EMAIL ME AT obey_moi@hotmail.com. Thanks alot!! --   
  
icez_bluez goes off to take medicine and sleep......zzzz.... 


	6. Thank you, Akira...

Title: Rukawa's funeral Chapter: Thank You, Akira. Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me Author's note: Finally the time, I can finally type and upload this story.err.anyone remembers this story??  
  
Sakuragi woke up, rubbing his puffy eyes from crying too much last night. A body shifted beside him "Rukawa alive?" He turned over to see Sendoh sleeping soundly with the forever- smiling smile on his face. He smiled softly to himself and got off the bed, remembering what happened the night before.  
  
-Night B4- After Mitsui and Kogure left, Sendoh walked back into the room to see Sakuragi about to pour the bottle of poison down his throat. He rushed toward him and hit the bottle away. "What in the world are you doing?" Sakuragi covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. "Sendoh.I can't take it any longer." Sendoh put a comforting arm around him "Be strong, Sakuragi. Be strong." "But I can't! I love him too much! I want to be with him." Sendoh gave a tight slap across Sakuragi's cheek. "Baka! Get back on Earth! He is already dead. D-E-A-D. DEAD! I am sure he hate seeing you like that!" Sakuragi touched the stingy feeling of his now swollen cheek. No one had ever slapped him before at all. Even his parents or even Kaede. " I am sorry about slapping you.it is just that I hate seeing you in this state." Sendoh murmured softly, pulling Sakuragi into an embrace. Before they both knew it, Sakuragi fell asleep "Thank you, Akira." __________________ ****************************________________________________  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the spirit world. Rukawa was wandering about, now with him was a fiery red fox with blue eyes. "Kit-Chan" he called the fox, just like the way Hanamichi used to call him. One thing unique of the fox was that it can talk and also the Spirit Guide to guide spirit to the right path. "Kaede, where are we going?" "No idea, Kit chan.". How did the both meet? Here it goes.  
  
_____________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_______________ _____  
  
After Rukawa left the apartment, he bumped into an evil spirit. "Ooh.A new fresh spirit. Now how do you taste like?" Rukawa was stunned with fear, closing his eyes, he tried to melt back into the wall bit his back contact a solid wall. Just as the evil spirit was about to grab him, a flash of red light separated them. Next thing he knew, was the evil spirit moaning away into thin air. And standing in front of him was chibi little fox. "Hi, I am your spirit guide and I just rescued you from the evil spirit." "Evil Spirit?" The little fox nodded its head and continued "Yes, in the spirit world there are two types of spirit. The Evil and the Goo. The good will return to heaven or just wander around earth and the Evil are actually humans who died from greed and injustice, so they will keep eating little good soul like you in order to grow more powerful. Apparently that one is 500 years old.you are lucky to escape." "What is your name?" "I have no name, but now you are my owner so you have the right to give me any name that is not stupid example like fuffy or fur ball." "Kit-chan" "Kit-chan, okay then."  
  
__________________________*8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- _---------------  
  
Kit-chan followed his master in his wandering, to heaven knows where. "Kaede, I am hungry." Whined the little fox.Kaede sighed and patted the fox head "I will bring you to a place where you and I will stay." "Where?"  
  
-Sakuragi's apartment- Sendoh woke up and shocked to find himself in other environment. What's worse was that he was hugging the body of the late Rukawa Kaede. "No wonder I had so much nightmare about Rukawa." He got off the bed and walked out to the living room to find no one there. "Where is the hell is Sakuragi Hanamichi" A horrible verse of 'Ore wan Tensei' hit his ears. "Okay, he is in the bathroom  
  
Ding dong Ding dong.  
  
Sendoh rushed to open the door "Coming!" He opened the door to greet the air. "Huh? No one?" His eyes followed down to see.  
  
TBC  
  
Man,. who's the mystery person.??? New chapter next week Please REVIEW!! 


End file.
